


You Look Like An Angel (But I Got Wise)

by Alphum



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/F, Genderbend, Lingerie, Masturbation, always a girl Kyle Rayner, always a girl jason todd, cis swap, how even do i tag this, im blaming the discord for this one, low key subby Jay, no beta we die like men, slight praise kink, sorry mom sorry jesus, this is just porn and fluff, traditional femininity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28427997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphum/pseuds/Alphum
Summary: Sometimes Jay just wants to feel girly and pretty and not like the big bad tough Red Hood. Kylie's not supposed to be home for a few more days so she's fine to indulge herself, right?Turns out that Kylie is absolutely on board with this plan.
Relationships: Kyle Rayner/Jason Todd
Comments: 9
Kudos: 55





	You Look Like An Angel (But I Got Wise)

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [ THIS ](https://cloudiedraws.tumblr.com/post/636001034326638592/based-on-this-post-for-stvlti) beautiful piece of art by the amazing Cloudie

Jay sighed deeply when she finally got home. Home-home, not just a shitty safehouse with questionable neighbors and bad water pressure. Her real home. It was a tiny little apartment in a cute building outside New York City. A tiny apartment made smaller by the fact that it was shared. From here, it was only a half-hour train ride to Kylie’s art school that she attended religiously when she wasn’t in space. Jay was just happy there was a garage for her antique car she was rebuilding (and then retrofitting with a circular saw and a flamethrower).

It felt like it had been a long day, but it really, really hadn’t been. The night before had been long, helping Bruce and Kate and the Bat Brat Pack round up a breakout from the supermax prison just outside Gotham. She’d fallen asleep in the Batmobile and only woken up when Dick was doing his best to drag her out without waking her up. She’d been shuffled upstairs and squashed into bed between Cass and Steph. That had been fine. The following morning of yelling, chaos, roughhousing, fighting, sparring, arguing, and general warfare had been a special sort of hell that she really hadn’t missed. 

She’d ended up with two broken ribs from getting hit by a speeding car and with oatmeal in her hair where Duke had smeared it in when she was pinned down under the overturned table by the combined efforts of Tim, Cass, and Damian. She’d rinsed her hair in the sink and stolen Dick’s motorcycle from out front after she found the keys in the clothes she stole from his room.

She was so glad to be home where she could finally ditch Dick’s stolen clothes and wash out the clump of oatmeal that was making her ear itch. She could finally relax, away from the family that knew how to press every single one of her buttons. 

She loved the work that she did, loved her height and strength, loved how often she got to help and protect the little people. She just didn’t so much love the teasing jokes from her family or the biting comments from the press about it. It made her towering strength feel clumsy and her powerful frame feel hulking. 

In front of the mirror in Dick’s jeans and yesterday’s dirty sports bra with dried oatmeal clumped in her helmet hair, with colorful bruises developing over her ribs, she certainly felt clumsy and hulking. 

She hated it.

She missed Kylie.

Kylie never made her feel like that. Kylie made her happy to be as big as she was, proud that she could hold all of her smaller girlfriend and wrap her up until she was surrounded by nothing but Jay. But Kylie wasn’t here. She was in space for at least another week.

So Jay had to do what Kylie normally did for her on her own. She lit a few candles and set them on the back of the toilet, taking down the towels from the bar above so they wouldn’t catch fire or gather soot. She showered by candlelight, taking time to shampoo and condition her hair with the nice products instead of just using her 2-in-1. 

It took a while to get the last of the oatmeal out of her tangled curls, but under the combined assault of rose-scented conditioner and her fingernails, she finally flicked the last bit of crusty slime down the drain. Fighting with the oatmeal also meant that her hair was thoroughly combed out. That was a luxury she didn’t always have the time for.

She wrapped up her wet curls in a towel and slipped out of the bathroom. 

She shifted restlessly from foot to foot as she stood in the closet. She wasn’t sure what she wanted to do. She was too emotionally tired to do anything that required effort or socializing, but she wasn’t physically tired enough to go to bed yet. She could do a workout, but her ribs were starting to ache in a way that said she’d be sorry if she did. 

If Kylie were here, they’d do something low-key. Especially with Jay feeling sort of… blah… like she was. Kylie was all in touch with her emotions with her dumb white ring or whatever and that meant that she could read Jay’s moods like a highway billboard. 

Normally when she felt like this, she and Kylie would dress up and go out to a nice dinner. Kylie wasn’t here, so Jay didn’t feel compelled to leave the apartment. She bypassed the two blouses she owned and several dresses she’d bought for missions. She plucked at the clubbing dresses she’d bought for a honeypot mission a year or so back.

If she wanted to wear one of these, she’d need something a little nicer than her usual dingy sports bra and plain cotton boyshorts. She opened the lingerie drawer and rummaged through. Kylie’s favorite black teddy was tangled up with the Green Lantern branded underwear set that Jay had bought as a joke. When she brushed those aside, she found a bag at the bottom.

She pulled it out and snorted when she opened it. 

Kori had been looking for that bodystocking for months now. It was bright, neon purple, alarmingly lacy and daringly cut. Jay fished it out and set it aside. Under that was a deep scarlet chemise that Artemis had picked out at the same store. Under that, at the bottom of the bag, there was one more set.

Jay paused.

Kori and Artemis had been drinking more than their fair share of the flask of booze Jay kept in her jacket and they’d dragged Jay around the upscale adult store in Paris for what felt like hours, thrusting her this way and that as they argued over what scrap of lace would look best on her. Eventually, they’d agreed on the set at the bottom of the bag.

Jay pulled it out slowly.

She didn’t know if she’d ever owned anything this delicate before, this dainty. It was a soft, pearly grey with a hint of blue, made up of square-patterned lace, satin straps, and tiny gold buckles. 

Jay dropped her towel and fished through the soft fabric, trying to figure out which hole went where. As it turned out, there wasn’t a lot that  _ wasn’t  _ a hole.

The panties were the easiest to figure out; cut high over the hips and thighs with long sections of lace that wrapped back and around and overlapped each other before buckling back at the front at the top of each leg. The long triangular sections meant that most of her ass was framed in a diamond shape by pale lace. There were more buckles dangling at the front of her hips that she managed to match up with the garter belt and garter straps. 

It took her a while to figure out how the garter belt was oriented and then even longer than that to buckle and hitch it into place. At least she remembered to feed the straps between the waist and thigh underneath the fabric of the panties.

Four satiny straps wrapped around each thigh before clipping into place at the front, onto a little flap of reinforced fabric that attached to an O-ring. Long ribbons ran from the top thigh bands and up over the swell of her hips and ass as well as from the O-ring to attach to the garter belt. The garter belt was made up of more diamond shaped panels of lace that laid over each side. A thicker belt of satin sat across the slimmest part of her waist before attaching to three thinner belts traversing her back with three more gold O-rings at each side.

What had confused her initially was that the bra top was sort of attached to the garter belt, but only at the back. And that it wasn’t so much a bra as it was a scrap of lace that draped artfully around her breasts, leaving them completely bare. The back of the top was three more slender straps that laddered into the straps of the garter belt. The straps of the top were just as confusing as the rest of them. Two straps ran from the outside of each breast to loop around her neck like a halter top and two more straps ran from the inside of each breast, back over her shoulders, to meet with the bands like more traditional bra straps.

The lacy fabric wrapped around her chest, swooping delicately out of the way of each breast, letting them hang free. Though she was wrapped in soft lace, she felt completely exposed.

Which was what the pasties were for, she supposed.

They were metal, the same gold as the buckles and rings. They were slight cones, meant to sit over each nipple. She held them in place and examined herself in the mirror before snorting in amusement and flicking them aside. 

She dragged the towel off of her hair and and cocked a hip to one side as she examined herself in the mirror again.

The color of the lingerie complimented her tanned skin nicely. The lingerie itself was made up of straight lines-- straight straps, square patterned lace, diamond shapes-- it contrasted with where Jay was built with curves. The softness of the fabric, the sheen in it, kept it from being too strict, helping to soften the lingerie to her figure. 

Looking in the mirror, she could still see the largeness in her frame that the media teased her for. But like this, it was easier to look past that to see the largeness in her frame that Kylie liked. The soft gray ensemble didn’t soften the broadness of her shoulders or the strength in her arms. She liked it.

The criss-crossing confusion of the straps helped disguise the autopsy scar on her chest and abdomen. The lace covering her sides covered the developing bruise on her ribs. Her wild curls detracted from the faint scars on her face. It looked like all the different pieces of her outfit were working together to divert attention away from her harder, sharper features in favor of her softer, more effeminate features. The feminine parts of herself that she usually ignored in favor of whatever could get the current job done. 

She didn’t get a chance to feel pretty like this very often. 

She set her hands on her hips, admiring the feel of the lace and satin against her skin. She swept her hands up to her waist, over the stretch marks on her hips and lower stomach, and traced the broad satin band back to the O-rings on the sides. 

It was almost like reaching out and touching Kylie when she was wrapped up for her like a present. Kylie liked wearing frilly lingerie; Jay normally didn’t get it. Lingerie was normally itchy and stiff and irritating, not to mention impractical, but this was different. It suited her better than any other lingerie she’d tried on. She’d never felt comfortable like this in it before. She’d thought she was just one of those girls who wasn’t really into the girly-girl stuff, but she was wrong. She was happy she’d been wrong.

That was a little surprising to her.

She never really got to be feminine the way that most girls did. She hadn’t realized until now that she wanted to be.

She raised her hands to her hair and fluffed her damp curls in a tentative imitation of something out of a music video. 

She’d already come this far, she may as well try her hand at hair and makeup. She felt a little silly leaning into the mirror with her tits out, but once she got her eye makeup done, it looked a little less silly and a little more sexy. Once she added some dark lipstick and some slightly-too-heavy blush, she looked a lot more sexy. She decided the lipstick was too dark and changed to something a little lighter. Then that was too pink. She changed her lipstick three more times before finally finding one that looked good on her as well as with the lingerie. 

Much better.

She examined herself in the mirror and then batted her lashes at her reflection. It looked more silly than sultry, but it still quirked up a corner of her mouth in amusement. She tried one of Steph’s girlish pouts next and almost laughed at her reflection. She’d need a bit more practice for that to look anything even close to cute. She pulled a few more faces in the mirror, seeing how far she could distort her lips without smearing lipstick on her own face and trying to uncross one eye long enough to see the other. Some days it was hard to look in the mirror. Today wasn’t one of those days. She would almost dare to call herself pretty like this.

She shrugged on her bathrobe and then paused. Her bathrobe was thick and utilitarian. She shrugged it off and hung it back up. Instead, she pulled down Kylie’s robe. It was baby blue, made of some lightweight, flowing material. She slipped it on. It was small on her, ending several inches above her wrists and barely covering her ass. A look in the mirror proved the pale blue complimented the color of her lingerie. 

She smiled at herself as she tied the robe shut. Mostly shut. It was sexier like that.

She admired how her curls bounced as she made her way to the kitchen. She threw a frozen dinner in the microwave and sat on the counter as she channel surfed. She helped herself to the rest of a pint of ice cream while her microwave dinner cooked and then cooled to edible temperatures. She snagged a beer as she made her way over to the couch. The plastic bowl stung her thigh with heat where she set it while she ate, but she ignored it.

She channel surfed aggressively until she found a mythbusters marathon. Then she settled down to her dinner.

It was funny how just wearing something a little different could make her feel so… different. So fancy. She luxuriated in the feeling. Her family might tease her for being large. The people she faced down as the Red Hood would call her hulking with fear in their voices. But here, like this, alone, in the safety of the apartment she shared with Kylie, she dared for a moment to feel as beautiful as Kylie proclaimed her to be.

She threw a leg up over the back of the couch as she lazily dragged her robe open. She used that hand to caress down her stomach and hips to tease at the sensitive skin of her inner thighs as she tilted her head to the side to finish off her beer. She set the bottle on the floor and then reached up to tease at one breast.

The alcohol from her beer continued to make itself known as heat pooled in her pelvis. The teasing from her fingers just amplified the gathering heat, building the alcohol-induced warmth into arousal. She sighed and slouched further into the couch as she rubbed at her nipple. She traced the lines of skin on her thigh that were peeking between the garter straps. She wanted to shiver as her fingers drifted higher and higher and finally she was teasing her fingers over her panties, touching just lightly enough to feel through the soft lace and satin.

She tugged ineffectually at her panties for a moment, trying to loosen them. She swore when she realized the straps were wrapped around and buckled to the opposite sides. She fumbled with them for a few minutes and managed to loosen the straps enough to get a hand down her front. She licked the fingers on her left hand and then unceremoniously shoved them down her panties, pressing her wet fingers to her clit. 

After her simmering low level arousal and the beer, working herself to an orgasm was easy. Easier than she’d thought it would be. It hit her unexpectedly, washing over her in warm waves that rolled through her head and pelvis. She threw her head back and gasped softly in ecstasy and surprise, forgetting for a moment to keep working her fingers rhythmically against herself to sustain the pleasure. 

She kept the circles going around her clit for a moment before letting her hand lapse. She luxuriated in the pleasure thrumming through her body as she stared at the ceiling. Belatedly, she pulled her hand back out of her panties and pushed herself up.

She froze as she realized someone was standing on her balcony, staring at her through the window.

Kylie depowered her suit and ring in a flash of lime green light. She was staring, openmouthed, at Jay. 

Jay shrieked as she scrambled. Scrambled back on the couch and scrambled to pull her robe— _ Kylie’s _ robe, oh gods— shut and scrambled to find any way out of this that wasn’t absolutely mortifying. Jay stumbled off the couch and staggered through her lightheadedness as she yanked Kylie’s robe closed over her lingerie and exposed skin. 

Kylie tripped and fell on her face climbing in through the window.

Jay snorted, the jeer at her girlfriend’s mishap automatic by now. Also automatic was stepping forward to help her up. Kylie began to scramble up just as Jay began to bend down and reach out towards her, forgetting about her state of dress within the habitual movement. 

Her robe flapped open and Kylie’s eyes and mouth all went round and wide with surprise. 

“Shit!” Jay swore as soon as she realized what had happened. Kylie’s gaze was firmly affixed to Jay’s breasts. Her nipples were inappropriately hard for the situation, pressing valiantly against the silky blue fabric of the robe when she covered them again. “You’re not supposed to be back yet!” She yelled at Kylie, absolutely mortified. 

Kylie stared up at her, mouth still hanging open. “Babe,” she sounded breathless. “you look like an Angel.”

Jay could feel herself blushing violently as she stumbled back. 

Kylie followed on her knees, reaching out to touch her legs, finding purchase on her knees and caressing her kneecaps with her thumbs as her long artist’s fingers wrapped around to the sensitive skin behind. 

“You look like an  _ angel.” _ Kylie repeated, looking up at her adoringly.  _ Adoringly _ . Like Jay was someone who deserved to be worshipped. “Every time I see you, I don’t think you could get any more gorgeous, but then I come home to this.” 

Jay is glad for Kylie’s hands on her knees now because they’re shaking. She takes a step back to steady herself and bumps into the couch. Aborted momentum pulls her back and she plops down onto the cushion with a slight gasp of surprise. She felt big and huge and awkward again, especially contrasted with Kylie’s daintiness. 

“Can I touch you?” Kylie asks openly. Openly wanting, openly reverent, openly adoring. “Can I see you? Please Jay? Please?” Despite her obvious longing to touch her more intimately, her hands stayed on Jay’s knees, just to satisfy her need to be touching her at all. 

Jay felt about as red as her fucking helmet. “Ky—“ she stammered out. “You weren’t supposed to be home yet.” She protested weakly. 

Kylie withdrew her hands, gripped the couch cushions on either side of her knees instead. “Okay.” She relented at once. “But can I please kiss you? Please? God, baby, you look so fucking divine. You look heavensent. Please, can I just kiss you?” Kylie begged, face tilted up imploringly.

She was beautiful. Her hair was messy and her face was red, both from the wind as she fell to earth no doubt. If there was an angel in this room, it wasn’t Jay. It was Kylie, on her knees, praying to Jay to urge her for permission. 

Jay wasn’t anywhere near as strong as a god would need to be to turn her down. She made sure one hand was still clenching her robe shut when she reached out with the other. Her fingertips had only brushed Kylie’s cheek when Kylie pressed into her palm insistently. 

“Please.” Kylie’s voice was breathless, tense with anticipation. 

Jay pressed a gentle kiss to her slim pink lips. She tasted like carmex chapstick, recycled air, and residual willpower. 

Kylie moaned softly up into their kiss, lips moving desperately against hers. 

Kylie was so  _ warm _ . Jay’s mind was having trouble keeping up with the rapid change in events. She was actually here, not off in space still. She felt as greedy as Kylie did then, reaching out to cup the graceful column of her neck, the narrow line of her shoulders, the corded muscles in her arms; just touching as much of her as she could now that she was back on Earth.

Kylie pressed up into her kiss as much as she could. She ended up half-standing over Jay, hands still pressed to the couch cushions, with Jay leaning back against the back of the couch until she couldn’t go any further. When Kylie pulled away, there was a smear of pink lipstick across her mouth and cheek that sent a jolt of lust through Jay’s stomach. When Kylie opened her eyes, her beautiful brown irises were visible only in thin rings around wide pupils.

Kylie made a soft noise of displeasure and raised a hand to Jay’s face. She pressed her thumb to the outside of Jay’s mouth and pressed firmly. Jay was confused for a moment until Kylie pulled her finger away to show a smudge of lipstick she’d wiped from Jay’s face. Kylie reached out again with her middle finger, pressing it deliberately around the curves of Jay’s Cupid’s Bow to remove excess pigment from there as well. 

“There.” Kylie murmured. “You’re perfect again.” She sighed as the awe began to coalesce in her eyes again. 

Jay’s chest felt tight and it had nothing to do with her ribs. She couldn’t contain it anymore. She grabbed Kylie’s elbows and dragged her into her lap.

Kylie gasped in surprise but it quickly gave way to a soft, happy laugh. She bent and nuzzled against Jay, nose to nose, forehead to forehead, so close that her eyes blurred together into a vision of happy, sparkling brown. “I missed you, Jay.” She grinned.

“Kiss me again.” Jay demanded.

Kylie obeyed, cupping her face to kiss her deeply. It tasted like waxy lipstick and Kylie’s broad smile. Kylie’s fingernails were long enough to scrape over her skin where she was petting up and down Jay’s neck and it was enough to make her shudder. Kylie’s smile tugged into a smirk and the next pass of her nails was deliberately slow.

Jay jerked slightly with the jolt of lust that shot down her body. She made a noise, somewhere between an embarrassing whine and a mortifying whimper, just as Kylie pulled away.

Kylie’s smile was just past smug, but still well in the realm of reverence. “Jay, baby, angel, god, you look so good.” She murmured. “So pretty, always so, so pretty.” She swept Jay’s bangs back from her face and tipped her head back so she could bend down slightly and mouth at her jaw. “So gorgeous, Jay.” She pulled back and sat up to cradle her face again.

“Ky--” Jay ran her hands down her sides and up again, rumpling her hoodie where she rucked it up slightly. “Ky…” She whined, tugging at the fabric.

Kylie laughed and leaned back in Jay’s lap, stripping her hoodie off and throwing it to the side. Kylie wasted no time in shucking her shirt off either, leaving her in just a sports bra on the top. Removing her clothes dragged her hair half out of her ponytail and she raised her hands to fix it. “Forget snack, you look like a full course meal.” Kylie said appreciatively, eying her pointedly.

Fucking hell.

Jay had forgotten about the lingerie  _ again _ .

A quick look down showed that the stupid robe had given up the ghost and was starting to slink down her shoulders, gaping open in the front. Kylie’s slim thighs and jeans juxtaposed with the pearly lace and bare skin at Jay’s waist in a way that was almost obscene. Her nipples were drawn tight with excitement and arousal and the open cups of the top didn’t hide that fact so much as display it prominently.

Jay groaned and tried to hide her face.

Kylie swooped in and caught her wrists before she could, pressing them gently back to the back of the couch instead. She pressed a kiss to Jay’s mouth instead.

“Ky…” Jay whined. 

Kylie’s hold on her wrists lightened and Kylie sat back in Jay’s lap.

“Do you wanna stop?” Kylie asked.

Jay blinked at her, completely caught off guard.

Kylie tipped her head slightly to one side. “I know I kind of surprised you and… you seem kind of embarrassed.” She said honestly. “I don’t want to pressure you into anything.”

As dumb and embarrassing as she was, she was also earnest and sappy and ugh, her heart fluttered in her chest as she blushed. “I can’t fucking stand you.” She grumbled.

Kylie giggled. “You’re lucky I speak Jay.” She bent down and pressed a kiss to her shoulder. “But god, you look…” She took a deep breath as she surveyed Jay for a moment. Just looked at her beneath her. “Perfect.” She murmured, awestruck. “So perfect, Jay.” She ran her hands slowly down the length of Jay’s arms.

If Jay blushed any more, her cheeks were going to start steaming.

“I can’t believe I’m allowed to touch you.” She skimmed her hands up her sides, dragging the pads of her fingers slowly up each satin band, every piece of metal, every stitch of lace, and across each expanse of soft skin. “I can’t believe that I’m the one who gets to be here with you and worship you like you deserve.”

Jay groaned softly. “Shut up.” She grumbled weakly.

Kylie cupped her breasts reverently.

Jay shuddered.

Kylie’s hands were hot against her, making her breasts feel extra sensitive. They were cool from their exposure but Kylie was rapidly heating her up-- inside and out. Kylie ducked her head down and Jay held her breath in anticipation-- only to let it out in a small whine when Kylie nuzzled against the straps and lace around her breasts. She huffed and arched her back forward, pressing her breasts out as much as she could. 

A small giggle was her only warning before Kylie’s hot mouth sealed over one of her nipples.

Jay jumped slightly at the touch, letting out a soft breath. She raised her hands to Kylie’s head to hold her there, brushing stray hairs back from her face. She cradled her skull securely, ensuring she couldn’t back away.

Not that Kylie would do so willingly. She licked eagerly over and around her areola for a moment before moving on to mouth at the curve of her breast and press soft kisses to the lines between skin and fabric. 

“God.” Jay huffed out a breathless laugh as Kylie nuzzled into her cleavage. “You and your fucking fixation on my tits.”

Kylie giggled into Jay’s chest. It tickled a bit, but not enough to move away from that perfectly hot mouth and those perfectly plush lips. “Me and my  _ fucking _ fixation, you mean.” She nipped lightly at the strap that dipped between her breasts. “Or is it me and my fixation on fucking your tits?”

Jay snorted. “I’m not tit-fucking your ring.”

Kylie’s head jerked up, nearly clipping Jay’s chin with the movement.. “Hey, now there’s an idea!” Her grin was bright and mischievous, made brighter by a smear of lipstick up her cheek.

“No way.” Jay pulled her head back to her tits and pushed her face into them.

“Mmm…” Kylie hummed softly before taking as much of her right breast into her mouth as possible, throwing her arms around Jay to pull her closer. She pulled Jay in tightly, like she was trying to devour her. She said something into her breasts that was muffled and incomprehensible. She did that sometimes.

Jay rolled her hips and back, making her tits roll with them to rub them in Kylie’s face.

Kylie groaned and sat up, immediately moving her hands to Jay’s naked breasts. “God you’re so perfect.” She dug her fingers underneath the straps surrounding her breasts to palm as much of them as she could. 

Jay wiggled a bit more, rubbing her thighs together and bucking her hips forward in vain. “And you’re such a pain.” Jay huffed, trying to suppress her stupid blush reaction and the stupider curl of lust in her stomach at Kylie’s words.

“Only for you, sweetheart.” Kylie rocked her hips downwards deliberately, grinding her crotch down onto one of Jay’s thighs. Kyle pouted and it was equal parts adorable and seductive. “Fucking pants.” She swore. There was a flash of green light from her ring and then Kylie was weightless, floating up out of Jay’s lap. Kylie twisted in the air like an acrobat as her belt unbuckled and her jeans were tugged off by faint strands of green. Her power suit rippled across her skin in flashes as Kylie consciously held it back. At the same time, her hair was pulled free from her messy ponytail and twisted into a tight french braid. With a final wiggle in the air, Kylie peeled her sports bra and plain panties off too. Within seconds, Kylie was back in her lap, gloriously naked. She was bright-eyed, warm, and slightly hairy. She was also still glowing slightly from her ring. Green tendrils wrapped around Jay, looping around her torso and limbs until Kylie could lift her up too. She was set back down reclining on the couch with Kylie still on top of her.

Kylie grinned as she leaned down, pushing Jay’s arms up over her head as she went. Her hands were so much smaller than Jay’s, so dainty but still so strong when she interlaced their fingers and held her hands tightly. Kylie hummed softly as she rubbed her nose sweetly against Jay’s and Jay couldn’t stop the smile that she was fighting back. Kylie smiled too and kissed her softly before she leaned back and sat up, detaching their hands.

Jay tried to follow her up but Kylie pressed her back down. “Lay back, baby.” Kylie caressed her cheek, tidying up her lipstick again. She was careful about making sure Jay’s lipstick stayed nice but was completely uncaring about the smears of pink on her own face. “And keep your hands back.” She smirked down at Jay. “You’ve done enough touching for tonight. Now it’s my turn.”

Jay couldn’t help but shiver, slowly fisting the cushion above her head as Kylie’s smirk deepened with approval.

“Good girl.” She purred.

Jay’s next shiver slipped into a shudder. She bit her lip to keep from letting out a pathetic whine, but Kylie just reached up and pulled it free with a soft tsk. 

“Don’t ruin your makeup, baby.” She scolded lightly.

Jay threw her head back when Kylie shifted backwards, realizing that Kylie’s wet cunt had been pressed against her thigh. The wet smear chilled her heated skin, Kylie managing to tease her all that much more without even trying.

Kylie crawled backwards, face pressed to Jay’s warm skin and ass shamefully skyward. “Fuck Jay, you’re so gorgeous.” She mumbled into the curve of Jay’s belly. “I almost fell off the fire escape when I saw you through the window. Touching yourself, coming without even fingering yourself; you’re the hottest thing I’ve ever seen and I just saw an omni-sun last week.” Kylie settled between her legs and pushed her thighs wide.

Jay was about to say something but all words were forgotten in favor of a squeak when Kylie slipped a hand up the open back of her panties, groping her ass shamelessly. She was suddenly hyper-aware of the cool damp spot in her panties that was being pressed against her overheated core. Jay yelped when Kylie licked her with a broad tongue and an open mouth, pressing the scanty lace panties against her and warming up the cool spot of slick very, very quickly.

Kylie’s elbows pressed against Jay’s legs were the only thing that kept Jay from snapping her legs closed reflexively.

“Oh my god I missed this.” Kylie sighed out in a rush before she was pressing back in to lick and lick and lick until Jay’s panties were drenched with a mix of Kylie’s saliva and her own arousal. 

“Oh my god.” Jay agreed when higher functioning returned to her, letting the words out in a shaky rush. She was proud that the words weren’t a whine but that went out the window when Kylie finally shoved her panties up to get her mouth on her directly.

Kylie was very thorough about reintroducing her mouth to Jay’s labia. Her stupidly hot tongue slipped through her folds with the familiarity of a frequent lover, kissing her worshipfully. A stupidly long finger slipped inside her to rub teasingly at the front wall of her cunt, fanning the throbbing heat that was blazing in her pelvis.

Jay spread her legs further apart to welcome Kylie further into her, shoving one leg up and over her shoulder. Kylie immediately wrapped her free hand around it, tangling her fingers in the elegant straps encircling her thigh and trailing up her hip. She used that grip to hold her securely as she pressed in hungrilly against her.

“More.” Jay’s fingernails were digging into the couch so hard that it felt like one or two of her shitty fake nails had popped off. She didn’t even spare it a thought. “More, please.” She couldn’t help the whine.

Instantly, Kylie slid a second finger in alongside the first. 

Jay’s cheeks flushed when she heard the wet, sloppy noise of it. “Mhh.” She whined, shaking her head.

Kylie hummed in return and oh  _ gods  _ that almost did her in. Kylie pulled away slightly with another crude, wet noise and nosed her way higher to her clit. Jay could feel what she was trying to do-- two fingers pressing rhythmically, incessantly against her G-spot to pull pleasure from her navel and more attention now to her clit that was dragging lightning down her spine.

Kylie had been practicing the art of the double orgasm recently and this was the closest she’d gotten so far to achieving it. The G-spot orgasm made her whole body into jelly and her eyes roll back into her head at the full body waves of pleasure, the waves crashing in time with the movement of Kylie’s fingers dragging deliberately against her, filling her and teasing her perfectly. A light nip to her clit and another lingering lick was all that Kylie needed to do to set off a clitoral orgasm-- not quite at the same time as the g-spot orgasm but overlapping enough that Jay’s vision flashed white.

Her head snapped back as she gasped for air. Only there was no room in her body for air with all of the electric pleasure warring with the engulfing waves, both teased higher and higher by Kylie pressing into her, pressing down on her, holding her tightly in a vice of pleasure that went on for an eternity. Kylie just stoked it along with her fingers and her mouth, extending her pleasure with expertise that spoke of practice.

The crashing waves of pleasure that whited out her vision dragged her into a hazy fog of pleasure where she just… floated for a moment. She didn’t know if she’d ever felt this good before. Her body was awash with hormones and chemicals and a warm, fuzzy feeling that was almost as good as the eye-rolling, toe-curling, bodice-fucking-ripping romance novel level orgasm that Kylie had just teased out of her.

Fuck whatever she’d been feeling shitty about-- she was a sexy fucking goddess that her girlfriend couldn’t keep her dumb horny hands off of, even though she’d just gotten back from outer space.

It took a monumental effort to open her eyes.

She was just in time to watch Kylie come, riding her own hand over Jay and fondling one of her small breasts. Kylie’s mouth dropped open as she stared down at Jay with dark, lusty eyes, panting out huge gasps of air as her hips shuddered and her thighs twitched. Jay shifted slightly when she felt the wetness of Kylie’s orgasm dripping onto her legs and smirked tiredly. 

“Aw, dollface, you sloppy and wet for me?” She cooed, voice rough from her own orgasm.

Kylie’s back bowed as she whined. She released her breast to grab onto the back of the couch, steadying herself as she worked her fingers faster, wringing as much of her orgasm out of herself as she could. After a moment, her fingers slowed and she pulled them free. With them came a slight gush of liquid that dripped down onto Jay’s legs.

The two of them panted at each other for a moment before Kylie groaned and flopped down on her, nuzzling into Jay’s breasts. 

“Please tell me you’re keeping this.” Her voice was slightly muffled.

“I want one in black.” Jay wrapped her arms around her, caressing the smooth skin of her back.

“Fuck yeah.” Kylie sighed into her cleavage.

Jay giggled. It tickled. “Maybe I’ll see if I can find one of those shitty sexy Green Lantern lingerie sets.” She teased.

Kylie moved enough to glare at her. “Do that and you’ll have to fuck me in a Batman set to repay me.”

Jay snorted. “I could be Batman.” She grumbled.

“Not you, me.” Kylie corrected.

Jay made a face. “Ew. Point taken. Gross, dude.”

“Don’t call me dude during the post-coital glow.” Kylie nibbled at her in punishment. 

“Don’t say post-coital.” Jay retorted.

“Fair enough.” Kylie lifted a hand lazily and began to play with one of Jay’s nipples.

She blushed. “Stop it.” She grumbled.

“It’s so cute though.” Kylie pouted.

“You’re so dumb.” Jay sighed.

“Mmhmm.” Kylie agreed with her idly, attention shifting to trace the straps of the top again.

Jay grumbled a few more token protests before allowing Kylie to continue admiring her.

Admirations turned into round two turned into ordering pizza turned into fucking against the kitchen counter waiting for the delivery boy turned into them getting interrupted and Kylie making Jay answer the door in her stupid thin flimsy robe turned into Jay coming her brains out on the beautifully sturdy kitchen table while their food got cold.

It was the best night she’d had in a long time and it was exactly what she needed.

**Author's Note:**

> im blaming the discord for this one
> 
> leave me a comment and let me know what you liked?? or what i can improve on in future porn??


End file.
